


Faking It

by LGJA12



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Not Really Mentioned Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Archie and Jughead pretend to be in a relationship to get all of Archie's exes off his back.





	

In his sleep deprived mind, Jughead was very confused when Archie sidled up next to him and held his hand. Was he so tired that he was missing something? Did something happen that caused Archie to take his hand now and he had just forgotten what exactly had happened?

"Just go with it," Archie murmured, leaning close to him.

It wasn't that Jughead didn't mind Archie being close to him, he just didn't understand why he was doing it.

"What are you doing, dude?" Jughead asked, raising an eyebrow at the close proximity between them. He could see people starting ogle them, whispers going around about the new item Archie and Jughead. And, dear God, Jughead was so confused.

Archie bit his lip. "Well, you know... It's a bit..."

"I swear to God Archie, you better tell me what's happening or I'm going to let go of your hand this instant," Jughead threatened, prepared to slip his hand out of Archie's any second now, even though it made his heart race and his insides warm.

"Well, you know that thing with all my past girlfriends and the whole Cheryl thing, I was sort of hoping to get everyone off my back if they thought I was in a relationship with you," Archie explained awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"And you couldn't have gone to like Betty or Ronnie to help you?" Jughead questioned.

"No, it needed to be you because then they'll stay off my back if they think I'm gay," Archie stated simply.

"What about Kevin?"

"He already has a boyfriend," Archie told him, remembering just how cute and loving the relationship between Kevin and Joaquin is.

Jughead nodded along while walking to his next class, which he just happened to share with Archie. "So, you decided I was your best bet?"

Archie shrugged. "You're my best friend. And, I know we've had our differences lately, but I know you would go with it."

"How could you have possibly known that?"

"Well, like I said, you're my best friend and you would help me out with troubling situations... Right?" Archie asked hesitantly.

Jughead rolled his eyes, squeezing Archie's hand as a form of a response. "Fine, but we need some ground rules if we're doing this whole fake relationship thing."

"Yeah, of course, I wouldn't expect any less."

Jughead could see the relief on Archie's face as they entered their chemistry class. "I'm fine with holding your hand, and cuddling, just nothing below the waist. I'm also fine with kissing, but nothing too lingering, just small kisses."

Archie nodded along. "Okay, I can do that."

The bell rang and the new (fake) item of Jughead and Archie made their way to the back of the classroom together, their hands only separating as they sat down. But, moving closer to Jughead on his seat, Archie made sure their shoulders were at least brushing.

-

"I think your nose is a little messed up," Jughead pointed out, a smirk forming on his face as he leaned into Archie's space.

"Hey! That's my drawing skills you're talking about." Archie lightly smacked Jughead on the arm as he started to shade in the face he was currently sketching. "Plus, if it's a little messed up, it's only because I'm drawing you."

Jughead scoffed. "What type of boyfriend are you?"

"A fake one," Archie reminded him. "But, I think I'm a great fake boyfriend."

"Great boyfriends don't say my nose is messed up," Jughead argued, leaning against Archie's side and touching his nose self-consciously.

"If we're being serious here, you were the one to point out the messed up nose."

Hitting Archie in the chest, although only lightly, Jughead frowned. He didn't know how it was possible, but faking this relationship between them came simply, and even though they had only gotten together that morning, he felt like he was drawing closer to Archie already.

"What the Hell is going on between you two?" A loud, high pitched voice cut through Jughead's thoughts and he turned his head to the entrance of the student lounge where Veronica, Betty and Kevin stood watching them with confused expressions. It was exactly how Jughead must've looked like that morning.

Jughead and Archie stayed in close proximity to each other on the couch as Archie closed his drawing pad and dropped it on his lap. Veronica sat beside Jughead, taking the rest of the space up on the couch, while Kevin and Betty sat on the two single chairs.

"Well, uh, we... Uh." Archie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Jughead rolled his eyes.

Intertwining his fingers with Archie's in a firm grip, Jughead replied, looking right into Archie's eyes, "We didn't see the point of hiding our feelings from each other any longer."

"I didn't even realise that you two had feelings for each other, and I usually notice a lot of things," Veronica replied, frowning. "How do we know you two aren't lying?"

Jughead sighed and looked right into Veronica's eyes as he said, "Why would we lie?"

Veronica bit her lip. "I don't know, to get all of Archie's exes of his back?"

Archie leaned forward, looking right at Veronica. "I like Jughead and I want to be with him. As good as it is to get all of my exes off my back, that's not the reason why I'm with him.

 _Well, isn't that ironic?_ Jughead thought to himself.

"Right, sorry, Veronica didn't mean to question it," Betty said, sending a glare to Veronica, who just shrugged in response. "We're all happy for you two, and I thought it was about time you got together."

Jughead and Archie said their thanks, before moving on and talking about whatever new mysteries had arisen in the town of Riverdale.

-

Two weeks had passed since the getting together of Jughead and Archie, and by now the entire school knew about it. Although they hadn't yet kissed, it seemed their relationship was believable based on how they seemed to spend every waking minute together, holding hands or their arms around each other's waists. People who they didn't even know complimented them on how cute they were together and all of Archie's exes were happy for them, leaving them be.

Sitting in the student's lounge together, their bodies leaning against one another's as they laughed at something that had happened earlier on that day, Reggie watched them from across the room. Jughead and Archie could feel his stare, but neither of them cared as they were having a great time together without the disruption of Reggie.

Archie's face was resting against Jughead's neck, his arms resting lightly against Jughead's hips, and Jughead's arms were wrapped around Archie's waist keeping him close when Reggie decided enough was enough and yelled out across the room, "Just kiss already!"

The room silenced, including Jughead and Archie's laughter. All eyes were directed to the two boys who had only separated enough that only their sides were now touching.

"I mean, seriously guys, you act all couply but no one's really ever seen you kiss before," Reggie pointed out as he sat on the edge of the couch on the opposite end of the room. "So, why don't you just kiss now?"

At that moment, Veronica and Betty just happened to walk into the lounge, their conversation dying down as soon as they realised the tension in the air.

"We've kissed before, Reggie," Archie reassured. "We just don't do it to entertain people."

Reggie rolled his eyes. "Stop being a bunch of prudes and prove to us that you're really together. Kiss your boy, Archie."

Preparing to jump up and pick a fight with Reggie, Jughead grabbed onto Archie's arm tightly. "Don't, Arch." Then lower, "It's okay. We can do this."

"Are you sure?" Archie asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

Jughead just nodded before moving both hands to lightly caress Archie's jaw. Jughead shifted closer on the couch as he brought his lips to Archie's. At first, it was stiffening and awkward but something within them seemed to shift and their lips parted against each other's in fluent movements. Archie's arms came to hold onto Jughead's waist tightly, pulling their bodies closer together. Archie's mouth swallowed down Jughead's gasp as their mouths kept moving against one another's in sync. It felt warm and right and Jughead didn't understand how their lips could fit together so perfectly.

Jughead pulled away at the moment that felt natural, fluttering open his eyes to take in Archie's dazed expression and swollen, red lips.

"Wow."

Jughead turned away from Archie's face, the warm static in the air between them broken by Reggie's loud comment.

Everyone seemed to be staring at them, their mouths agape, shock written all over their faces. He knew why everyone was so surprised, he was also surprised at just how carried away he had gotten with Archie.

Clearing his throat, Jughead said, "We kissed, now you can all stop staring at us."

Slowly, but surely, everyone returned to what they had been doing before. But, Jughead just turned to find Archie already staring at him with an expression of something like adoration written all over his face.

"I didn't expect that," Archie murmured.

"Expect what?" Jughead asked shyly, their bodies still close together and his thumb rubbing over Archie's cheekbone in a small but sweet gesture.

"To like that kiss so much," Archie answered and Jughead smiled, a dark blush taking over his cheeks.

"I liked kissing you too, Archie," Jughead replied, because he really did. It felt like everything in his life had finally fit into place when Archie's lips had been against his. And, with a sudden realisation, Jughead knew why everyone had been complimenting them for being such a cute couple for the past two weeks.

Not only had they grown closer emotionally and mentally, but all the touching they had done physically had all come naturally. Jughead had never forced himself to try and hold Archie's hand or cuddle up to him during lunch time. It had never been an act, and with that realisation in his mind, Jughead leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Archie's. His eyes fluttered close and he knew that's where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

And, when he finally pulled away, Jughead knew that what was going on between them was something real. And, as Archie chased after his lips, leaving them passionately making out in the corner of the couch while people sent them looks, they both knew that they really were made for each other.


End file.
